


Telekinetic Tina

by Green Verde (Green_V_starwarsfan)



Category: Bob's Burgers (Cartoon)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Awkwardness, Bravery, Butts, Casual Sex, Conflict, Cute boys, Drugs, Ex Boyfriend, Ex Girlfriend, Fighting, Fighting Back, Food, High School, Impulse, Intrigue, Lost Love, Lunch, Minor Original Character(s), Mistakes, Multi, Original Character(s), Rivalry, Struggle, Telekinesis, Threats, Tina/Zeke do it, Violence, Zena friendship, bobs burgers - Freeform, boys, burger, burger of the day, mayors, unhealthy relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-24
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-23 00:05:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6098338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Green_V_starwarsfan/pseuds/Green%20Verde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The characters are older than in the series.  Tina is a freshman (9th grade) in high school.</p><p>Waking up one day, Tina realizes she has telekinetic powers.  Consequences are almost impossible to predict, or are they?</p><p>M for later chapters.  May contain explicit content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New School, New Power

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know what I'm doing. I'm not the best at writing dialogue. Also I haven't seen every Bob's Burgers but I watch at least one episode everyday. I try to watch episodes I have not seen yet. Anyways I'll do what I can to just let the story flow naturally. Enjoy!

Being a new student at a new school is hard. Starting freshman year in high school is difficult. Finding time to write erotic fictions of one kind or another is almost impossible. Paying attention in class just isn't happening with the unending distracting daydreams about butts, horses, zombies, curvy butts, more butts, and among other things mystical faraway lands with unlimited number of cute boys with touch butts. So far these are Tina's challenges- but these are not just challenges, but evidence of a larger world. One truth is above all others. People change. All the comforts of Wagstaff are gone, never to return. School always goes faster and farther than most Belchers would like, and this is true of Tina right now too, despite her intellect. 

"TINA!" A voice said. Tina leaned up, feeling groggy. "Tina honey time to get up." 

"Okay mom." Tina said back. 

"Breakfast, hurry up!" Linda said.

"Alright, shesh." She scowls at how this morning is already turning out. Pain comes from the lower extremities. "Oh no my legs feel like lead. Dang useless long legs, curse you." 

Unable to see anything, Tina reaches out toward her glasses. Her calves have a soreness to them. Tina strains herself trying to think, to come up with any reason at all for the pain, for instance exercise. No thoughts of the day before come to Tina. No memories of exertion during say P.E. or at the restaurant come to mind.

Suddenly after about a minute of just laying there in bed, under the covers, looking at a blurry version of her room Tina's glasses just come into her hands. She touches the frames, dumbfounded. Tina puts them on and looks into her own hands.

"Uhhhhh what just happened? I'm in the middle of the bed- I can't reach anything. I didn't lean over, did I?" Tina said aloud.

Finally Tina gets out of bed, overcoming any pain in her legs, real or imagined. She staggers and struggles.

"This isn't real this isn't real this isn't real....." Tina repeated the three word mantra. Tina looks at a book on her desk, _The Gay Leprechaun_ , a fiction novel that is required reading for her English class. After sticking out her right hand, the book moves effortlessly off the desk and Tina moves it smoothly next to her book bag. 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Tina groaned. Tina looked up at the ceiling. "What does this mean? What the hell?" She grimaced and then rushed to get ready for breakfast.

*****BBBBBBBB******************************************************

Dressed, Tina bends over backwards and tries to pull the distant backpack onto her back. At first the pack barely budges. Tina's mind concentrates on the bag, focusing on it. Right after that she slides the straps on almost effortlessly and the backpack moved into place on Tina's back.

"Nice." Tina says to herself, relieved. She leaves her room.

Tina rushes to the breakfast table and eats whatever she can. Fruit, cereal, juice, the works. Anything to preoccupy herself. Gene probably was too consumed with his cereal to notice Tina moving a banana into her hand with her mind. Linda, with her back turned, missed it.

"Tina!" Linda snapped. "You know you have to leave for school like now! What gives?" She continued, shocked yet concerned.

Tina looked down, a bit shyly. "Sorry mom, I just have cramps. In my legs... but.... ahhhhhh... all over. Strange, womanly, female cramps." She said slowly and surely.

"Aw my little Tina is becoming a woman!" Linda smiled and seemed to perk up a bit.

"Um yeah but I'm already a woman, technically. Because my period..." Tina rambled on even more dryly and monotone than her usual.

Gene spits out his cereal and milk. "Damnit woman I'm trying to eat here! Nasty."

"Sorry Gene. Anyways I'm fine. Whatever." Tina said outwardly, but thought about unleashing a little bit of chaos this morning- but just from Gene. Tina felt Gene's cereal spoon using whatever power she possesses. The spoon could be easily moved and manipulated. 

"Oh ok honey. Gene shush!" Linda said. 

"What? What did I say?" Gene said. Suddenly Gene's spoon was flung across the room, clanging around the kitchen surface. 

Irate, Linda turns to Gene. "WHY did you throw that spoon?"

Gene freaks out. "AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Gene puts his hands on his face. "I..........I DON'T KNOW!......................................IT JUST HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Tina laughs. "Well I have to get to school. Bye." Linda hugs Tina in a motherly way and kisses her forehead.

"Good luck in school today sweetie, but hurry you are late." Linda said, concerned. Tina took off and ran to school, saying nothing back. Tina smiled about Gene's spoon, and yet cringes when she thinks about what is in store for her at school. 

*****BBBBBBBB**************************************************************

Louise burst out laughing. "You mean you just threw the spoon across the room?"

Gene replied, "Yes.... I mean................. no. I mean...... it just flew out of my hand. I was eating cereal then just........... just..... for no reason." Gene motioned his hand awkwardly, as if waving at someone and failing.

Louise has a pensive look. "Weird."

Linda bluntly laid it down, pointing to Gene. "Don't give me that! You are on thin ice mister." Gene is in the doghouse and everyone knows it.

"Awh." Gene mewls.

"I'm watching you." Linda said. 

Louise looks aghast. "Psshhh so Gene throws a spoon? So what? He's not hurting anybody." Louise said dismissively.

"You watch your mouth young lady or you're grounded!" Linda replied.

Louise chuckles. "Mom the only problem is Tina! I'm telling you like forever now that something just is Not right with her. She is Crazy!!!!!!" 

Gene moves his facial expression from smiling to frowning. "Yeah mom this sounds strange but somehow that spoon thing was Tina's fault! I mean..." Gene said truthfully, unknowningly. Gene mumbled and then closed his mouth after his mom almost growls at him. 

Their mother shrugs. "Kids, Louise, honey, not another word about Tina or else! Also, Gene, Zip It! Now get out of here!" She said crossly.

Gene and Louise quickly leave. Louise point back in anger. "Ugh I hate them both sometimes!" 

"Mom and Tina? Yeah....." 

"Those menstrual cases will SUFFOCATE ME!" Louise shouts. 

"Just wait until you go through puberty." Gene observes.

"Don't remind me." Louise begrudgingly suggests.

*****BBBBBBBB****************************************************************

Tina opens her banana and bites into it. "MMMMMM Banana. The best penis like fruit. Is anyone watching me eat this?" She sits on the edge of the cafeteria; most tables are full of students. 

The bespectacled girl smoothly munches on her banana and her small lunch of veggie eggrolls with sweet & sour sauce and caesar salad. Wagstaff cafeteria food was by comparison for prisoners, or dogs. The new school's food is in a word awesome. Always and forever. Tina happily entered a dream sequence concerning eating what arguably is the finest high school food just about any public school can have. Tina saw rainbows and rode on several beautiful horses. Later, she jumped into a pool full of sweet and sour sauce naked so all the boys could eat her up..... 

Tina rose her head up with a start, eager to shake off any stupor. She saw other tables with cute guys. "Anybody want to lick me? I'm one tasty eggroll." Tina said to herself. 

She looks around, alone, from her solitary table. Which is definitely okay. The cafeteria always had plenty of guys and butts to look at and take in. The classes just went by, though the teachers just droning on and on made the time very slow and forgettable. Now is not the time for hiding and pretending not to look, Tina admits to herself. Tina openly gawks and smiles at whoever walks close to her. The school has lots of students, but nothing would prepare her for a few boys saying hi or hey. Tina was in disbelief. Today is the perfect day for not believing a fucking thing. She pinched herself, hard. But not super hard.

"Okay this is real." Tina said.

A random boy, short and gaunt, sat down across from Tina. "May I sit here?" He asked. 

"Sure." Tina said. He wasn't the kind of boy Tina liked to look at but she did not care at all. 

Tina took her last eggroll and threw it up in the air. The morsel landed in her mouth. That looked like effortless skill. Tina moved her right hand subtly to make the eggroll look like it was naturally thrown.

"Mmmmmm yummy." Tina said.

"Wow cool!" Tina's tablemate stated joyfully. Tina's stunt attracted attention from nearby students. She revels in the positive vibe. At least three boys started talking about the stunt and others turned to look at Tina, the new freshman girl.

*****BBBBBBBB******************************************************************

After school, Tina walks home without incident. Then she sees her siblings Louise and Gene just a few blocks from the restaurant.

"Hey what's up guys? Boy am I happy!" Tina said, beaming.

"Heyyyyyyyyyyyyy Tina! Sis! What is happening? You like your new school maybe?" Louise said coyly.

"Yeah it's pretty awesome. No need to brag or anything."

"So besides the school what else is going on?" Gene said less coyly.

"Nothing, why? Lots of butts! Tons! Oh and some cute boys said hi to me today. I don't know their names and I do not care at allllll." Tina said smugly.

"Well, Tina..." Louise continued. "Cut the crap. I know what's going on. Tell us." Louise gave a stink eye to Tina. "Tell us now!" 

"We deserve the truth!" Gene exclaimed.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh nothing. You two are not making sense." Tina deadpanned.

"Tina Ruth Belcher!" Louise screamed. 

"You sound like mom. That sucks. Byeeee!!!!" Tina blurted out and ran home. Gene and Louise run after her. 

*****BBBBBBBB*****************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title was changed from Force Touch Tina to Telekinetic Tina for alliteration reasons, and to de-emphasize The Force (from Star Wars of course), and touching. I definitely got lucky thinking of the new title.
> 
> This isn't a star wars fic. Tina doesn't have the force.


	2. Fighting for the Truth

*****BBBBBBBB************************************************************

Gene and Louise race in front of Tina.

"Tina, come on! You know you kept me up the last two nights in a row!" Louise implored.

Tina stopped in her tracks, and not just because Gene and Louise are in front of her. "Wait what?"

"It's true. Two nights ago I had a 'crazy dream' that I was floating above my bed, even spinning sometimes. I was able to get down, but not before being completely sleep deprived!" Louise said passionately.

Tina laughed nervously. "Yeah well you just don't get enough sleep. Don't blame me."

Gene interrupted, "There is another mystery that needs solving, _Tina_. Someone keeps playing fart sounds on my piano while I'm sleeping! ALL NIGHT!" Gene points to Louise. "I know it's not Louise since that's not her style!"

Louise shakes her head at Tina. "Yeah it's really not. Oh and the night after was even worse, and then I knew it was for real. Like _Someone_ we know is doing all this!!!" Louise pointedly said.

Tina groaned loudly. "Ughhhhhh fine. I may have had something to do with that, but trust me I can't control it. Oh and I'm sorry Louise." Louise smiles a bit.

Gene whined, "Hey what about me?"

Tina condescended to Gene, "What about you? Besides who cares you play fart sounds all the time!"

Gene shakes his head. "Tina you're so mean. What happened?"

Tina looked into her hands and despaired to herself. "Nothing.  Not a thing.  I don't know!!!  Ah who am I kidding!!? This... this makes me a freak! My life is over."

Louise tries to comfort her sister. "Hey, hey Tina it's okay. We just wanted you to admit it."

Gene chimes in, "This is odd.  You usually tell the truth _all_ the time".

Tina replies, "Yeah well when you get older, you just lie more.  Or you have to lie.  That's just the way life is."

Louise says, "Wow ain't that the truth, am I _right_?  Haha.  Anyway...."

Tina begs her siblings, "No matter what happens in the name of all that is holy **Don't** _ever_ tell Mom and Dad. The end result can't be good."

"I don't want to tell anyone." Gene said.

"We're not tattletales." Louise said. "But I don't care if you have to tie yourself up at night- I _expect_ to sleep well tonight and tomorrow and the night after and so on. **Kapisch**?" She said firmly.

"Okay." Tina said. After that Tina, Louise, and Gene compare their school days to each other. At Wagstaff, Gene is becoming a more talented keyboard player, while Louise is bugged by the Pesto twins and other annoying kids. Then Tina tells Gene and Louise about her day. They give envious looks, wishing to go to the new school Tina is so lucky to go to- East Bay High. Later on all three Belcher kids go into the restaurant, where their dad Bob is working hard behind the counter. Linda, Teddy, and Mort are carrying on about some absurd topics only of concern to them.

*****BBBBBBBB************************************************************

Tina rides her bike furiously fast to get to the wharf.  "The salty sea air will do me a huge amount of good."  Tina tells herself.  After getting to the pier, Tina sees Tammy Larson.  "Ugh that little rotten party girl!"  Tina says.  Tina never figured Tammy to be the solitary type, spending time by herself at the end of a pier.

"Hello Tammy.  This is unexpected."  Tina said.

Tammy turned around.  "Oh well well well if it isn't Tina Belcher.  How come I don't see you around at school?"

"I go to East Bay.  It's a big school.  Huge, actually.  Do you go there also?"   

"No I'm going to Huxley." 

"Hah I knew it.  Good for you."  Tina and Tammy begin to circle each other, almost like a roaming fighting stance.

"Don't be all smug with me, Tina!  I know where you live.  Let's face it you're never moving out of that _**crappy ass**_ apartment!"  Tammy said, indignant.

"I'll move out when I grow up!"

"That will be the day.  The point is you're not supposed to go to East Bay!  You are not in the area, but I am and somehow I'm stuck going to fucking Huxley, where everything sucks!" 

Tina finally catches wind of Tammy's nervous windbreaking.  "Ah Tammy still a nervous farter are we?" 

"Shut UP Tina!  Just shut up."  Tammy said, exasperated.

"Make me." 

"I'm _rich_ , Tina.  I'm going to transfer to East Bay then I'll make your life a living hell."

"I would like to see you try.  Or better yet I'd like to see you appeal to the East Bay boys with that sick whorish makeup!  Cake it on, ugly.  Cake it on." 

"Uhuh well I actually have a boyfriend you slutty boob punch!"

"I'm a boob puncher alright.  I have the fists of fury for the job!"

"Yeah you love fists huh?  Especially when they are shoved up your nasty holes!  You are such a skanky perverted ho!"

"Takes one to know one."

"I'm going to do something I should have done a long time ago and destroy you."

Tina gets her hands ready.  "I'll definitely adjust your resting bitch face first.  With my fists!"  Tammy growls and leaps at Tina.  Tina gets punched in the stomach but not bad and Tammy is pushed to the side hard. After Tammy swings and misses, Tina gets a few good punches in. Each girl is leaning back, trying to avoid being hit while taking shots at the other. Nobody has an advantage, and they are still circling each other at the end of the pier.  Tina then slides down unexpectedly and delivers several hard kicks in on Tammy. Larson falls and Tina laughs. Tina uses her power to shove Tammy and she rolls until she hits the barrier.  Tammy smiles despite the pain. Tina grits her teeth and descends on the wounded girl. Tammy has a few bruises exposed already and places her hands up in a defeated position, begging for mercy, for an end to the fighting.

Tina yells, "I'm going to punch you again and again and again and again and again and again and again until your face is no more!"  

"I've heard it all before bitch!"  Suddenly a new and familiar voice makes itself heard.  

"Hey what the hell is going on over here!?  Stop it, stop it right now!"  That was the unmistakable voice of Jimmy Pesto Jr.  

"Jimmy Jr.  Yay... oh wait."  Tina suddenly realizes this cannot be good.  

"Oh my baby has come to save me!"  Tammy exclaims joyfully.  "Take _that_ , maxi-tramp!" 

Tina does her best to put on a brave face in front of her ex.  "Oh boy this is awkward.  Seeing your gf in a fight with your ex is really bad huh?" 

"Tina I can't believe you would fight with Tammy over me.  That is absurd, especially since you dumped me!"  Jimmy Jr. pontificated.

Tina shrugged loudly.  "Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!"  Tina stood defiantly against the two former friends.  "I didn't... at all... you know what you **both** are pathetic!"  Tina gets back on her bike and rides back home with a fast speed that surprises even her.

*****BBBBBBBB************************************************************

Tina tells Louise everything that went down at the Wharf.  Tina gets comfortable in her room.

"Whoa ho ho Tina the fightin' giant!  Stomped on Trampy Tammy!  Excellent!"  Louise exuberantly said.

"I'm so worried, and a little scared Louise.  Not all days at school will be good.  With Tammy and that bastard Jimmy Jr if and when they go to my school it could be all over for me!"  Tina replied.

"Sis, don't admit defeat just yet."  Louise leaned into Tina's ear.  "Use your powers!"

"Are you freaking insane?  Firstly its just a power.  Secondly unless I'm like some kind of comic book hero or something I can't just go around doing all that stuff willy nilly!"

"Pshh... you know what stop worrying!  Hone your skills so you can kick her rich girl ass!"  

Tina ponders and gives that statement deep thought.  "Exactly.  I will.  Thanks Louise!"

"Anytime."  

"Oh and Louise?"

"Yeah?"

"Again I'm sorry about everything.  I regret it.  Also I love you."

"I know.  Well it's close to time for me to get some sleep.  See ya you big lug hahahaha."  Louise left.

"Yeah, haha, nite, haha."  Tina said back.  Tina exhaled hard and collapsed back on her own bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very happy with this chapter. I winged it and it works. At least the direction it went in it's more exciting than previous potential iterations. I mean a fight! How awesome! 
> 
> I enjoyed writing in Tina's punching dialogue i.e. "again and again and... etc". A tough heroine against a wacky broad. Great, right? 
> 
> Plenty of things can happen in the chapters ahead. Who knows what the future holds?
> 
> I wouldn't mind writing in some of Bob and the other older characters. I honestly don't care for Linda that much. I like her on the show most of the time. But she isn't my cup of tea writing-wise. But maybe I can come up with something fun so she isn't so tedious ;)


	3. Aftermath

*****BBBBBBBB***********************************************************

Bob and Linda are working in the restaurant.  Mort is their first customer of the day and he is having a soup Bob whipped up from spare ingredients he could find.  Teddy comes in.

"Hey Bob Hey Linda."  Teddy says. 

"Good Morning Teddy!"  Linda says.

"Hey Teddy."  Bob replies.

"Anything new with you guys?"

"Not really...." Bob says.  "Just the usual things."

"I'm going to have to go to the doctor.  I haven't been sleeping well."  Linda told everybody.

"Oh hahahaha I wonder why _that_ is".  Teddy leers.

"Teddy you are _so_ bad.  But that's why we love ya!"  Teddy smiles.  "My post sex-sleep is fine I just keep waking up and having weird dreams."

Bob groans. "Oh my god Lin not _this_ again!" 

"But Bobby..." Linda whines.  "They are so real!"

Bob furrows his brow.  "We have been over this!  You watch _way_ too many movies."  

Teddy says, "You know Bob there is something to be said for the power of dreams.  They help me all the time!  Other dreams haunt me, but I can talk about those later."   

"Yes of course you will." 

"You know what Bob?  Teddy makes an excellent point!  Thank you so much."  Linda stated.

"You're welcome Linda.  Anywho I have exciting news.  Big!  Big!  Huge!"  Teddy blurts with enthusiasm.

"What is it Teddy?"  Linda says sweetly.

"I'm buying a house!" 

"Oh my god no way.  No way!  Nooo."  Bob whines.

"Good for you Teddy."  Linda says.

"Good investment, Ted."  Mort chimes in.

"Don't call me that.  Anyway It's almost done and I'm moving soon."

"Aw you aren't leaving town are ya?  Say it ain't so."

"No it's in town Linda, just not close to your place." 

Bob keeled back and looks ready to burst into tears.  "Wow.... what a punch to the gut Teddy.  This means at the least our business is cut in half." 

"Oh come on Bob I'm not _that_ much of your business."

"You aren't just a regular and our friend, Teddy.  You are our **best** and sometimes _only_ customer!   AHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Bob honey, it's going to be okay."  Linda reassures. 

"Well I'm going to miss you Teddy, that and paying our bills."  Bob laments.

"Awwh.  Oh no.  Ahhh....  Um... Mort come here more often!"  Linda asserts.

"Done!"  Mort says.

Teddy stretches his hands out openly.  "Linda, Mort that won't be necessary."  Teddy looks giddy.  "I'm rich!  Or at least financially secure.  With all the work I've been doing..."

Mort says, "Word of advice Teddy not too loud about that sort of thing..."

"Oh, er, right.  So basically working with Mr. Fischoeder has been extremely lucrative."

"How lucrative?"  Bob asks. 

"You can see for yourself.  Belchers, Mort.  You're all invited to my new place!"  Hoots and shouts abound at the news.  Few people notice a new customer walk in.  Nobody recognizes him.  He sits down close to the door a few stools away from Teddy.  Two more men in sunglasses quickly take a seat in a booth by the door.

"Hello welcome!"  Linda says.

"Welcome to Bob's Burgers."  Bob says in a usual monotone.

"You up front can I take your order?"  Linda says.

The guy in a booth says, "Sure."  He points to the blank board.  "Do you have a burger of the day today?"

"Yes of course we do sir.  Ah uh...." Bob mutters to himself.  Then he writes on the board.  "Today's Burger of the Day is.... Rum-ing of the Oaxaca!"  Cheers come out.

"Sounds yummy.  I'll take one."  Teddy says. 

"I'll take your order in a sec Teddy.  Sorry sir."

"No problem."  The guy says.  "I want your Burger of the day- the Rum-ing of the Oaxaca!   Mexican cheese- love it!" 

"Good to hear.  Will that be all?"

"Make it a combo please, fries and a Coke."

"Coming right up sir.  Ok Teddy now I can take your order." 

"Bob you know what I want.  Burger of the Day.  Burger of the Dayyyy!!!" 

"Great.  You know Teddy I came up with it because you were almost Rum-ing away from us.  Ahh haha.  hahahahaha."  Bob laughs out.

"Good one."  Teddy says.  Bob goes to the back to cook up the food. 

*****BBBBBBBB***********************************************************

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh".  Tina groans because she cannot decide between the chicken, beef, and pork in the lunchline.  Cries and shouts of come on and hurry up are made.  There is only one lunchline in the whole school, unfortunately. Tina starts to shake.  One kid blurts out that she is holding up the line.  Tina shakes more.

Tina asks the lunchlady nervously, "Are there any eggrolls?"

"None today kid sorry."

"Dangit.  Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh....."

The lunchlady talks to Tina.  "Look missy decide now.  Ten seconds or you get nothing." 

"Well the sauce on the twice cooked pork looks savory.  I'll take that." 

"Finally."  Tina gets her food.  "Next!"  Tina finds her way to her usual table and she sits in the same place as before.  She is happy that the short gaunt curly haired kid is sitting across from her again. 

"Hi."  He says. 

"Hello."  Tina says back.  "I see you got the chicken.  Looks good."

"Chicken is my favorite meat.  Easy choice."

"I took my time over there."

The kid looked back at the food counter and then at Tina.  "Yeah I kinda heard.. Don't do that."

"But they need more than one line!"

"Hey don't bag on us.  They have fast lunch lines at other schools but the food stinks!"

"I know... a little bit about food.  My family runs a restaurant.  I'm Tina by the way."

"Zach.  With an H.  I moved tables but I think I'll stay here."

"Glad to hear it."  Tina smiled.  Then she frowned as her mind wandered while she ate.  Her face changed expressions many times.

"Do you not like the food?"  Zach asked.

"No!  I mean Mmmmmmmm this really is good.  Spicy and rich.  Definitely savory.  This is great.  But eh you probably don't like watching me eat."

"I like it I don't mind."  There is a silence.

"Something happened to me, something bad."

"Um okay, like what?"  Tina tells him about the fight with Tammy. 

"Well that's not so bad."  Zach says. 

"Why is it not bad?"  Tina says back.

"Ever since this school opened those Huxley and Gerraro kids had it out for us.  Especially the hellions from Huxley.  That is the worst school in town.  My parents said so."  Tina paid him rapt attention while eating.

She finally said,  "Gotcha." 

"Stand tall.  Be proud.  Don't let that bitch push you around!"  Zach made a fist pumping motion, which looked comical due to his body and posture.

"Yeah!  I really needed to hear something like that today.  Thanks."  Tina looked to her left and guys were sitting on the far end of the table.  Tina looked at them.  One looked back.  She raised her eyebrows flirtily a little and smiled.  The guy looked away and down at his food.  Tina tried to shake it off.  

"Are you ok?"  Zach asked her.

"Yes of course.  I usually speak my mind about everything.  But I'm holding on to one thing, one thing I can't tell anyone about."

"What?"

"Psh you aren't getting it out of me.  You would never guess, even worse you wouldn't believe me.  It's impossible."

"Impossible is nothing."  Zach replied.  Then he winked at Tina.

"What is that supposed to mean, besides being a ridiculous ad slogan?"

Zach and Tina finish eating then Tina is asked about spending time together after school.  Tina agrees.  The two continue to talk before the next class.  

*****BBBBBBBB***********************************************************

The guy finishes up his burger of the day and the fries.  Teddy just left and Mort is long gone.  The guy whips out a briefcase.

"Best burger in town!"  The guy says.  "Excellent in every way."  He then pays for the food and leaves a large $20 tip.  

"Wow!  One of the biggest tips ever!  Especially percentage!  Thanks!"  Bob shouts happily. 

"What's with the briefcase?"  Linda asks. 

The guy sighs.  "I don't want to do this but it's my job.  You are a good man who makes a freaking great burger.  Don't hate me.  Let me come back here, no briefcase.  Another tip in it for you.  Promise?" 

"Um er what is this?  You're giving me money I can't be getting robbed... am I?"  Bob asks.

"No Bob.  You're being served." 

"With what?  Ah crap.  Oh my god."  Bob looks over at the Pesto's.  "You think this is funny Jimmy?  I'm getting you back no matter what!  I do NOT care anymore!" 

"Oh no!"  Linda cries out.

The guy talks while his sunglassed compatriots in the booth prepare to actually do something.  "OH hahahaaha no this has nothing to do with that godawful pizzeria across the street.  Anyways you Bob Belcher and Linda Belcher are the legal parents and or guardians of a Tina Belcher?"  Bob and Linda nod in the affirmative nervously.  

"Awh anybody but my baby!" 

"Both of you are served with a restraining order and a lawsuit.  Here are the forms."  The two guys say witness out loud and leave. 

"Those freeloading seatwarmers!  Linda you see all this.  They are banned!  Never allowed to come here and refuse to buy anything!"  Bob shouts angrily.

"Haha relax Bob those guys are temps.  They go around the country and see this play out a bajilion times." 

"Well those bottom feeders haven't seen the end of their stupid lives!"  Bob says peevishly. 

"Anyway this is fairly straightforward.  I'm just a middleman I don't work for any law firm.  Never have, never will." 

"Why should I believe you?" 

"For one thing I'm giving you advice.  Get a damn good lawyer.  You need it."  The guy takes off.  

"Well this stinks!"  Linda says.  They look over the crushing legal forms.  "Poor Tina."  Bob says. 

"Fucking Pestos have to be behind this.  That dirty two timing Jimmy jr, who as we now know is with the Larson's trashy whore of a daughter, is the one really responsible."  Linda exclaims.

"Of course Lin their oldest son is basically Jimmy Pesto _the **Second**_." 

"It sickens me seeing the Larsons go into the Pestos restaurant."

"Agreed, though I feel that way about most of Pesto's patrons."

"Pestos and Larsons are really peas in a pod.  Birds of a feather.  Also that one shrew I don't like I forgot her name.  Something to do with pasta."

"They are shitting all over EVERYTHING!  It never ends!" 

"Awh, yeah, it's unfair totally beyond the pale." 

Bob and Linda hold each other. 

"What are we going to do Lin?"

"I know who can help us."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Mr. Fischoeder."

"Ah darn.  Not him again!" 

*****BBBBBBBB***********************************************************

Tina's last class ends, and she's thankful it is not in some cavernous auditorium.  Tina just begins to step out of her school, East Bay High, built largely in a colonial style with plenty of shades of red brick- almost vaguely like Wagstaff but better.  The floors are a mix of tile, stone, concrete, and fancy fresco motifs that make the school look much older than it really is.  Science and tech classes are in specialized modern buildings with extremely sleek interiors, while the arts and humanities are in very different styles reminiscent of the other schools.  Large multi-grade classes, especially advanced ones, are held in auditoriums very much like college and university lecture halls.  Tina spends a good deal of time in these auditoriums, and she struggles to find good seats in front.  Tina ends her odd daydream about the school so she can look for her tablemate and new acquaintance Zach.  Soon she sees him.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...." Too many students still pouring out.  Tina waves her arms around.  "Hey Zach."  She gets his attention.

"Hey Tina."  Zach finally gets to see Tina closer and away from the cafeteria table.  "So where are we going?"

"Woo.  Well we can walk over here...."

"Tina before I go any further I have to know if you trust me or not."

"Sure I guess why not..."  Soon the conversation became awkward with lengthy pauses and Tina groaned a few times.  Zach went off on a non sequitur tangent then Tina did the same.   

"Wait hold on Zach... is that Zeke?"

"Who's Zeke?"

"Zeke is an old friend of mine from Wagstaff."  Tina says.  "Hey Zeke!"  Tina yelled.  Tina runs toward Zeke and Zach followed. 

"I see."  Zach is emotionless.  Tina and Zeke yell and hug each other excitedly.

"Hey Tee!  It's about time I saw a friendly face."  Zeke says. 

"Yes exactly.  I'm glad I ran into you.  Especially compared with..." Tina replies.

"Jim jr?  Ugh.  I heard about that fight yesterday, from _him_ and others who were told about it."

"You aren't friends with him anymore?"

"Hell no!  It's complicated but no way.  Tammy helped seal the deal she really is a bitch!"  

"Hehe.  Yesss...."  Tina embraces the good news.

"So ah Tina..." Zach said.

"My bad.  Zeke this is Zach, he sits across from me in the cafeteria."  

"Hey."  Zeke says.  

"I know you, Zeke.  Er, _of_ you.  You're level 3 and I'm level 2."  Zach looks at Zeke.

Zeke nods knowingly.  "Cool."

Tina finally puts it together.  "Sooo you guys can do.... this?"  Tina telekinetically whips out a book from her bag.  "A great ability, wouldn't you say?"  

Zeke and Zach each pull a book out in the same way. 

"Yes but you're a newbie, Tina."  Zach says. 

Zeke looks at Tina nonchalantly walking by his side.  "Definitely Level 1 Tee, but you have so much potential!  I really have to get into the ether about all this...."  Zeke tells his story along with tales of not liking Jimmy Jr. and keeping 'it' from him and fearing how Jim jr would never understand.  Also Zeke said a bit about strongly disliking Tammy after time went by.  The two listened to Zeke weave his yarn.  Zach doesn't say much except that he likes having 'new friends' and meeting a 'rumored' level 3.  Tina hears about a secret internet forum and the guys encourage her to sign up and learn about her special talent.  Tina asks questions.  Sometimes Zeke answers and Zach laughs, and vice versa. 

Tina asks one last question.  "So you are sure I won't bug my family anymore?  No rope necessary?"

Zeke tilts his head back and laughs.  Zach joins in.  Then answers, "Nope, if you sleep properly it is next to impossible." 

Zeke says, "He's right.  If you sleep normally you are in the clear."

Tina replies, "I don't have night terrors anymore." 

"A good side effect of being a telekinetic." 

The three notice they have been walking thru city blocks for a while now.  Zach says, "So what now?"

Tina says, "Let's go to my place." 

Zeke says, "Sounds good to me!  I haven't been in a long while, for many reasons.  No offense Tina."

"None taken."  The three walk and look carefully at their surroundings.

"One last thing, both of you.  Here is my bug out spot.  It's easy to find."  Zeke drew two copies of a rough baseball diamond.  Both papers also have nearly identical scribble.  Zach and Tina don't know what to make of this.

"Which baseball field?"  Tina asks.

"The _right_ one."  Zeke says back.

"Ah dangit."  Zeke laughs at Tina's comment.  Soon the three arrive at Bob's Burgers. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have ideas for Burgers of the Day so here they are! I don't know if I can work them into the story or not. I can't spoil anything- there may be a way to make them more than that.
> 
> Rum-ing of the Oaxaca! (made with rum sauce and Oaxaca cheese) Yes, obviously just used this one. I wrote Burger ideas in the tab. I may or may not do this in the future.
> 
> Sour Beet-Em Down with Vinaigrette Burger (sour cream and beets made in a tasty vigorous vinaigrette hehe) 
> 
> Always Thyme to Pine for Hot Buns (thyme, pineapple slices, and of course hot buttery buns. Mmmmm)


	4. Taking back the Power

*****BBBBBBBB***********************************************************

Tina, Zach, and Zeke walk into the restaurant.  Linda says hey honey in a sad, dejected tone.  Neither of the restaurateurs are projecting any confidence.  The two may try to put on a good face for the world, but their efforts are not enough.  There are cracks in the facade.  A few customers are in the booths, most having the burger of the day.  Everyone hears noises of appreciation from mouths-full burger eaters.  The older Belchers had work to busy themselves with, not just their own thoughts.

Bob says,  "Tina there you are!  With some of your friends I see.  Hello Zeke."

Zeke says back, "Hey Mr. B!  Long time no see." 

"Yeah.. eh.. want a burger or something to eat?"

"Well Mr. B I am..." Tina nudges Zeke.  "...sure hungry!  I'll take yer burger of the day!  Running of the Oaxaca?!  Reminds me of the running of the bulls in Spain!"  Tina and Zach whisper to each other.

"Yes that is kind of the point Zeke."  Bob replies in a distinct disinterested monotone.  But then he perks up, looking at Zeke.  Bob remembers the time he was briefly a substitute home ec teacher, teaching kids how to cook.  "Oh you know the rum sauce is the star of this burger!  My take on it is a bold, spicy peppercorn flavor."

Zeke eases onto a stool and adapts an eager posture.  "Can't wait to get my hands on it Mr. B!"  Bob moves back, pointing to Tina and Zach, and then says "and you eh... Tina!"

Tina snaps out of it.  "Oh, right, that's me.  This is Zach.  He's super nice and he sits across from me in the cafeteria." 

Linda chimes in, turning towards everyone after staring across the street in an indignant pose.  "Oh Hello Tina's friend Zach!  Boy look at you- aren't you the cutest?  huh?  Huh!?"

Tina cringes.  "Mom!!!"  Zach climbs onto a stool, but with a bit of difficulty, and turns toward Bob.  He says,  "I would like some fries please." 

Bob responds, "You got it!"  He points to Tina's friends.  "Burger and fries coming up!" 

Shortly after that Bob motions his daughter to join him in the kitchen.  She walks into the back.  The two huddle up close and Bob leans in to talk.  Linda covers for them and gives Zeke and Zach free drinks.

"Tina... I have some bad news." 

"What?" 

"We are being sued by the Larsons because you fought Tammy!"

"It's not my fault!"  Tina whines.  "I'm a lover not a fighter."

Bob does not look pleased at that response.  "Erm yeah... I know... your... inclinations as of now."  Bob shrugs.  "So you got into a scuffle with Tammy Larson and obviously you don't look worse for wear so I assume she got beat badly.  How could you just not walk away?" 

"Her ass was grass.  She really had it coming.  I was about to mow her down, figuratively, but her _**boyfriend**_ Jimmy Jr. stepped in and saved her.  Grrr." 

"Tina do you have any idea how stupid that was for you to do!?  and over a slimy loser like _junior_ over there!!!"  Bob motioned across the street.  Tina gets closer, not liking the words to carry out from the kitchen to the restaurant.

"Noooo dad ughhhh!  Tammy goes to Huxley and she has a stick up her ass over where _**I**_ go to school!  I mean it's the dorkiest thing to fight about, and shes just jealous of me.  That's all it is."

"Of course she is.  She's a stupid spoiled rich girl, and all rich people just want two things in life: what they don't have and can't have.  When they can't get something or things don't go their way they go nuts.  When rich people lose their shit it is usually us poor peons that pay the price!"

"Well don't you see?  I'm fighting oppression!  For our freedom!" 

"Well easy there Braveheart.  Just lay low and **don't** fight anyone.  Your mother and I are **NOT** going to leave this unanswered.  Anyways make some fries Tina.  I have a burger to make."

"Yeah let's talk later dad."  Bob scowls.

"No more fighting, Tina."  Tina sheepishly smiles at her father, but he wasn't having it.  The two then proceed to preparing food. 

*****BBBBBBBB***********************************************************

Tina, Zeke, and Zach are upstairs in the Belcher home for an impromptu studying session.  No books have been cracked open, however.  The three look out the window- it overlooks the Pestos pizzeria across the street.

"This is so unfair!"  Tina yells. 

"That's life."  Zach says.

"Sometimes life gives you more than you can wrestle with, but usually there's a way to get through it.  Or on top of it or somethin'.  That's what my gramma used to say anyway."  Zeke says.

"True.  You know you're smarter than you look."  Zach says to Zeke.  The guys laugh and horse around, although that was mostly Zeke playfully punching Zach's arm. 

"I have an idea."  Tina says.  "No wait two ideas.  One is me riding in on a horse in a Knight's armor.  I use my lance to gore Tammy and Jimmy Jr."  The guys cheer at the sound of that. 

"The second idea.  Let's just say Lights Out, Jimmy Jr."  Tina gets as close to the window as possible and so do Zach and Zeke.  Her right hand, a focus of choice for her power, moves back and forth to get a feel for the outside, and across the street.  She hones in on the metal utility box on the side of the Pesto's pizzeria.  After feeling it buckle through the power's effect, the guys give simple encouragement.  Tina is told not to strain her muscles, for her power source is not her body, but what is in it- whatever subatomic interactions allow for a person to bend the normal rules of physics, nay the foundations of the universe itself, to move matter according to ones will.  After a minute or so of gentle encouragement, the metal cover comes off and sparks fly out from exposed wires.  The floodlights illuminating the exterior of the pizzeria at night pop and glass falls.  Jimmy Pesto's pizzeria goes dark.  Tina and her friends celebrate and high five one another.  A few very loud cheers and shouts are heard from the restaurant downstairs from Tina.  That is probably mostly Bob gloating at the Pesto's new misfortune; their newfound situation of being without electricity. 

Tina thinks to herself:  "Jimmy Jr, you darkened my heart, and my life, for ~~leaving me~~ cheating on me with Tammy Larson.  The least I can do is return the favor in some small way.  With a little help from my friends."


	5. Pay the Piper

*****BBBBBBBB*******************************************************

Linda rides her bike to Mr. Fischoeder's luxurious estate.  Upon seeing it again, she gasps in awe, since she was distracted by everyone during her last visit.  "Too many water balloons."  She muttered.  Linda confidently walks up to the front door and rings the bell.  After about a minute, the door is answered by Calvin Fischoeder himself. 

"Hello, Linda Belcher, what a pleasant surprise.  Can I help you with something?"  He then went on immediately, gladly motioning dismissively with his hands.  "If it's about your rent, don't worry about it.  Everything is fine from my end." 

"Hello to you too Mr. Fischoeder.  Glad I found you home.  No, this isn't about the rent.  Thanks again.  I know usually you have been nice to us over the years." 

"You are most welcome.  But let's cut to the chase.  Why are you here?"

Linda suddenly became nervous, looking around and down at the ground, then back up.  "My family is in a bit of a situation.  I need your help.  I mean I _really_ need it."

"Oh you don't say?  Well I may be able to help.  Do come in."  He motions compellingly for her to enter.  She does so.  The two walk past a number of rooms, finally settling in a space with an enormous television.  Calvin resumes drinking his gin and tonic. 

"Oo looks comfy.  Feels comfy too." 

"As long as you're comfortable, I'm happy.  Care for a gin and tonic?  I only make the best."  Mr. Fischoeder says appealingly. 

Linda's face lit up enthusiastically.  "All right!  Drinks!  G&T me my man!"  Calvin leave and comes back with a fresh drink, complete with cucumber garnish.  Linda tells him about fight between Tina and Tammy, and the legal consequences.  Fischoeder listens attentively, and sometimes asks a question or makes a point.  Linda answers his questions.  She also pays attention when he makes a point, even if it is unexpected or inexplicable.  The two talk for at least twenty minutes.  Linda comments on the strength of her drink and he laughs in response.

"Ok Linda I will help you but you have to do something for me."

"Oh thank you Mr. Fischoeder!"  Linda hugs the man.  He smiles graciously and pats her shoulder. 

"There there Mrs. Belcher.  Okay.  You can let go now."  She does and sits back down in the cushy chair.

"So what do you want?"

"I will be frank.  I have always seen myself as successful, even when I was not.  Now, at my zenith, the only way is down.  I would rather decline by my own hand than suffer the ravages of corrupt government."

"What!?  This is absurd.  You run this town, own the politicians, and we like it.  Most of us anyway."

"Oh no?  The last mayoral race- Dung got in!"

"Oh yeah I kinda remember.  I voted for the other guy."

"That election was a travesty.  It hasn't even been a year and Pei Yu Dung is going to destroy this town!"

Linda raises an eyebrow.  "Oh yeah?  Besides making your life difficult why is he bad?  What do you want me to do anyway?" 

"Eminent domain, Linda.  Dung is bringing in all kinds of developers and multinational corporations.  Wonder Wharf will be no more.  Same with pretty much the rest of the town.  Ocean Avenue.  Anything by the water will be demolished and turned into Dung's version of cookie-cutter Hell!"  Linda gasped.  He went on about how awful Dung and his cohorts were personally.  Some of Pei Dung's top supporters were, among others, the Pestos and the Larsons.  The Larson parents, being wealthy and radical, were top fundraisers and overzealous sycophants of the Dung campaign.  Felix Fischoeder, and others, disguised as Dung supporters, crashed numerous cocktail parties for Pei's mayoral race.  They saw plenty of schmoozing and a new relationship cemented by ideology between Jimmy Pesto and both Larsons.  Linda allowed herself to curse numerous expletives, especially while hearing about the support Pei Yu Dung has from those antagonistic to the Belchers, such as the old people who run the arts and crafts store, and neer-do-wells like Mr. Frond.     

"So what do you say, Linda?"

"Of course I'm in!  I'll do whatever it takes.  Mayor Stinky is going to have another thing coming!" 

"Excellent, my dear.  You know what you and Bob and your family are good people.  Hard working, salt of the earth folk with integrity.  You really are delightful."  

"Woo I love hearing this!  Thank you sir.  Glad you noticed."  Linda Belcher and Calvin Fischoeder continue having a conversation over Piña Coladas and wine.  

*****BBBBBBBB*******************************************************

It is late at night.  Tina and Zeke are together in Tina's room, just the two of them.  Zeke and Tina fell into a comfortable silence, looking over each other, both sitting on her bed.

"Well here we are.  In my room.  What should we talk about, Zeke?"  Zeke just keeps sitting, looking as if in a daze, not present in the moment at all.  Tina inches closer to Zeke.  "What should we _do_?"

Zeke snaps out of it, like he was jolted by a shocker.  "T-bird, let's kiss and freaking make out!"  Tina grabs Zeke's face and passionately gives him hot kissing action.  Zeke responds to the lovin', giving Tina all the tongue she can handle, and more.  Lips are all over the place, planted on each other at times.  The two enjoy each others playfulness, and roll around in Tina's bed.  Zeke nibbles on Tina's neck and she moans and groans with pleasure.  "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!  Oh Zeke.  MMMmmmmmm."  Entwined, they keep going at it and slowly but surely the clothes come off and hit the floor.

"Let's do it Tee!" 

Tina has a sly grin on her face.  She licks her lips, craving Zeke's exposed cock.  "I want your large, thick, aching manhood Zeke!  I have to have it in my butt!"  Tina turns around, showing off her bootylicious posterior.  Her butt is just as hot as all the guys butts that she stares at on a constant basis.  Once in a while, Tina fantasizes what it would be like to have a strapon and fuck guys in their butts.  Usually though, it is a repeating fantasy of gripping guys rears while they take her- hard- and satisfy themselves.  But not before Tina gets her hands full of taut, preferably curvy bun-shaped asses.

"Quick shove it in there!"  Tina says with gusto.

"Hold on a minute.  Imma lube up to make everything smooth and greasy."  Zeke does so.

Tina hears him say greasy.  "Greasy?  Yessss..." she says contentedly.  Zeke inserts himself into Tina's butt smoothly and assertively.  He then thrusts into her.  "Oh my gosh Zeke!  I can barely take it!  You are so **BIG**!"  Tina fingers herself instinctively.

Zeke spanks her.  "That's right girl, take it all.  Yee hew!"  Soon hot mindless lust rushes over Tina.  Her cheeks redden.  Zeke pounds Tina relentlessly.  She doesn't know which way is up.  Both are sweating profusely, leaving the sheets below very wet, almost soaking.  The smell is ripe, and yet it heightens the experience for both of them.  Zeke and Tina change positions so each can look upon the others body.  Zeke could hardly imagine fucking Tina this way, taking in her round chest and sexy body.  Soon Zeke gets close to orgasm.

"I'm going to cum Tee!  Almost..."  Tina responds with characteristic groans and repeating "Yesssss". 

"Tina that gets me so hot hearing that!  Don't stop.  Unghhh...  Ohhhhhh yeah!!!!"  Zeke shoots his big load deep inside Tina.  She bucks her hips on Zeke and also climaxes.  Soon Tina and Zeke collapse, panting, on her bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dark stuff ahead! Mwwhahaha


	6. Morning after

*****BBBBBBBB**************************************************************

Tina rubs the sleep out of her eyes.  She rolls around slightly, disturbed by a warm body next to her that is not usually there.  The room is no longer a solitary sanctuary, at least not right now.  Tina sniffs the air around her. 

"Oooo, funky."  She winces.  "I don't like it... uhhhhhhhhhh." Tina groans.  Then she stumbles for her glasses, and she summons them to her hand, despite only seeing things in blots.  A large foreign blot still slept away in bed, chest rising and falling in a breathing motion.  Tina pushes on Zeke's side, his back to her. 

"Zeke!  Zeke you freaking log wake up!  Dangit!"  Tina keeps pushing but he hardly budges.  Tina looks around, including at her bedroom door.  "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh."  Tina groans.  There was only one thing left to do.  Tina rolled Zeke off her bed, careful not to touch him anywhere like his chest and especially anywhere lower than that.  Zeke hit the floor with a thud. 

"Agh."  Zeke says, startled.  "Hey tee, mornin'!"  

Tina looks at Zeke blankly.  "Morning."  Tina sighs loudly.  "At least you're finally out of my bed." 

"Huh?  What?"  Zeke appears clueless.  "I was sleepin'!" 

"Now you're awake."  Tina uses her power to open the window.  Then she points to it.  "There's your exit, Zeke." 

"Alright uh well uhmmm last night was..."

Tina has a hostile look on her face.  "A mistake!"  Tina yells.  She eases her own expression.  "Zeke, my body said yes, but my head says no more because this was a bad thing to do." 

"Why?  Did our passion burn too brightly?"  Zeke says back, chuckling a little.

Tina narrows her eyes as small as possible and makes one of her meanest faces.  "Oh yeah laugh it up chuckles!  Go to hell." 

"I'm sorry tee girl."

Tina's left eye spasmed involuntarily with a quivering look.  "Gah Zeke you are so annoying!  Can't you just _stop_?"  Zeke fell silent.

Tina looked down, seeing the sheets over her, and realizing she did not have any pajamas or any kind of clothing on.  Tina dresses herself while using the sheets for cover.  Zeke is dressed.

"Well what are you waiting for, Zeke?  Go!"  She points again.  The two are quiet for a while and Zeke begins to gather his things and leave.  But he turns back.

"This is about Jimmy Jr. isn't it?"  Zeke asks.

"Well yeah."

"Tina..."

"Zeke, no.  Don't say anything.  I'll just spell it out.  I have to have Jimmy Jr. back.  I have to at least _try_.  More importantly I have to get rid of Tammy **once and for all**!  She has to go."

"Yeah!"

"I'll beat her or die trying."

Zeke walks closer to Tina.  "I'm with you, Tina.  Whatever it takes.  But I have bad news."

"What kind of bad news?"

Zeke looked down and away in resignation.  "Back when we were at Wagstaff, Tammy caught me lifting rocks." 

"Oh Zeke.  You're never careful are you?" 

"Not really, no.  It gets worse.  She has the power too."

Tina gasps loudly and says "Uhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." 

"The good news Tina is that she's dumb as a bag of hammers and probably very weak.  She won't be able to take us both."

"Zeke, No!  Don't underestimate her.  If what you say is true, she may be more cunning and wily than we can foresee.  But her new house and excessive lifestyle have made her soft.  We can _exploit_ that." 

Zeke grins at Tina.  "Gosh, such insight!  Let's wrestle with our nasty Tammy problem until we can knock it out."  Tina folds her arms.  "Figuratively.  As friends." 

"Yes, Zeke, platonic friends.  No kissing no touching no anything."  Zeke nods happily.

*****BBBBBBBB**************************************************************

Suddenly Gene and Lousie barge into Tina's room.  Tina and Zeke are still there. 

Louise has a wide grin.  "Goooood morning!"  Louise chirps in a phony way.

Gene says, "How is the nice couple doing this fine Saturday?"

Tina monotones, "We are not a couple." 

Louise responds, "Gene and I disagree."  Gene whips out his Casio keyboard, playing Tina and Zeke recordings of the previous night.  Zeke dives out the window quickly.

"Stop it." 

"Never!"  Gene shouts back.  He then plays, "Oh Zeke.  I can barely take it!  Unghhhhhhhh, ohhhhhh, ahhhhhhhHhHhhhHh, Oh Zeke."

"Dammit Gene!"  Tina grabs the keyboard and it flies thru the air into Tina's hands.  

"Give it back."

"No.  Let me press the keys!"  Tina presses them to hear the full extent of what was recorded.  She laughs at some, but others make her cheeks red with embarrassment.

"You're sick Tina!"  Louise shouts and points angrily.

"Am I Louise?  Then why are you here too if it is so gross to you?  Admit it you are curious.  Not just about sex, or about Boo Boo, but about your passionate feelings for..... **_Logan_ _!_** " 

Louise looks flustered.  "No, Tina, no.  _**NEVER!**_   **Nasty!** "

"I know you want it rough, Louise.  Only Logan can give you what you so _desperately desire_."  Tina replies.  Gene Oohs.

"Lies, all _lies_!  Why can't you stick with twisting your tongue instead of twisting your **damn words** into something **dirty**!?"  Louise runs off.

"Nailed it."  Gene says.  "Now my keyboard please."  Tina gives it back. 

*****BBBBBBBB**************************************************************

Soon after Tina goes downstairs for her Saturday cooking duty in the restaurant.  Bob has the most listless, glazed look in his eyes while he chastises Tina for "having a boy stay over without permission".  Tina listened, and it was among the most lifeless, disspirited talk she had ever heard from him.  Tina apologizes but it does nothing to change anything.  Bob and Linda ground her from anything fun for "a while".  Today Tina has to do a much larger share of chores as punishment, among them the laundry. 

Tina is at the grill and she flips a beef patty over.  "This is going to be a long day."  She says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the Louigan ship is referenced. To me, Louigan is just a ship that I don't mind poking and gently mocking; that is definitely all of that sadistic and strange pairing I really care to write about. If any Louigan shippers read, nothing personal, just not my thing. 
> 
> This is not intended to be a lemony fic; nevertheless there is probably going to be something nasty coming, but good things can come out of it! Nothing to do with Zeke. I had darker plot ideas but those are unappealing so those are out. 
> 
> For those who forget or don't know, Boo Boo was Louise's boy band crush.


	7. Jimmy Pesto Jr. and Tammy Larson, a history of and His Redemption

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense references. Some dark things. Faint of heart people DO NOT READ. I'd rather you read, of course, but if you can't handle violence or certain things then don't bother. I don't mean to leave a generic warning, but don't say you weren't warned. I just don't really believe in spoilers. 
> 
> The song referenced is Collect Call by Metric. Listening to Edm remixes of that song really inspired me.

*****BBBBBBBB***************************************

                               Jimmy Jr. didn't know how to do what he wanted to do.  Or at least it could not come into his mind easily.  Thoughts raced at blinding speed.  Every second, every minute, even almost every hour.  It all added up.  Jimmy Pesto Jr. turned into a stressed out nervous wreck, though he did all he could to suppress that. 

He danced energetically, yet poorly.  Jimmy Jr. was too distracted.  Soon he relaxed since he was only dancing solo.  Trying to regain hope, more positive thoughts enter the young Pesto's head.  Jimmy was not fuzzy and mushy like the twins, yet he feels like he knows where their essence stems from.  Unquestioning, uncritical childlike innocence- a love for one like one's self.  Who knew what their future would hold?  Is it possible that their ageless love would extend into the absurd and ridiculous?  Being around the Larsons would change them and not for the better.  Jimmy Jr. thinks about how different he is from his siblings, that their own little world was incomprehensible and baffling to outsiders.  There was no jealousy- JJ had his own painful struggle to deal with.  No outward marks or bruising; some on the inside.   

One amazingly generous thing the Larsons did was build an addition to the back of their house.  Located beside and within steps to their large pool and hot tub, the addition contained a large room.  That room is a dance studio, with shiny mirror walls and a smooth glossy wooden surface.  It also doubled as a martial arts studio, which Tammy and JJ utilized, separately and together. 

JJ remembered clearly the one time he let his guard down and almost loved Tammy.  The dance studio was finished and so the addition was complete.  Everyone gushed about it and that day people came over to celebrate.  Tammy asked if he loved it and he said he did.  Then she told Jimmy Jr. that she loved him and she kissed his cheek.  JJ was momentarily confused and blinded.  JJ had powerful visions of himself dancing his heart out in a dance studio that was for all intensive purposes built for him.  But soon sanity returned to Jimmy Jr, and so did thoughts of Tina Belcher.  He did not budge.  This was an ersatz relationship.  For whatever reason Tammy was just obsessed with him and JJ had seen enough of Tammy to know who she really is deep down.  

Tammy Larson is a spoiled, cruel, paranoid, stupid bitch.  She has proven that to be true nearly day in and day out.  Sometimes JJ was able to leave since Tammy was wrapped up in her social media; using her computers, tablet, smartphone, and even a handful of unfamiliar devices to stalk people or worse.  Tammy sounded like she was talking to people, or laughing at funny things.  What was odd was that Tammy didn't want JJ around at all when she was 'busy' with her alone time.  Not even the Larson parents could see through the cagey obscurity that Tammy Larson presented constantly.  Which actually became more frequent during the summer and afterward.  Jocelyn used to be a super close friend of Tammy Larson; then it became known that she was no longer a friend, or welcome to come over, or even mention by name anymore.   

How the Pesto & Larson relationship even started felt contrived, like a sick conspiracy plot.  Way back when, Jimmy Jr. was sitting on a bench at Wagstaff.  Soon Tammy sat down next to JJ and they talked.  She invited him over to her house and he agreed to go.  Tammy was thrilled to hear that.  The conversation ended with one of Jimmy Jr's jokes.  She laughed.  Soon Tammy Larson gave him a huge, long, wet, open tongue kiss.  Tina saw this and immediately assumed the worst.  Jimmy Jr. tried to tell Tina the truth, that it was all Tammy and that he didn't want it, but of course Tina didn't listen or believe him.  Tina was stubborn sometimes, and justifiably so, much to Jimmy Jr's chagrin.  There was nothing that could be done, it felt like.  Jimmy Jr. was destroyed, an empty shell of his former self.  Soon the hole was filled, at least temporarily, with the Larson largess.  As the days went by, JJ got to know Tammy's parents.  They were always nice to him.  It seemed real and genuine.  If it was not, Jimmy Jr. couldn't tell and he really did not care.  The parental contrast was stark compared with what the Belchers had said about him being with Tina.          

He wanted out.  Not just from Tammy Larson's house, but from everything.  Tammy's new house is one of the fanciest and swankiest aside from maybe the Fischoeder estate and the hundreds of newer properties built with all the new money coming into the northeast part of town.  That part of town was almost unrecognizable; almost becoming a suburb of sorts.  Jimmy Jr. had spent almost all summer with Tammy at her place, whenever he didn't have to be at the restaurant.  Jimmy Pesto Sr. had hired new hands so he also could spend time indulging in luxury with the Larsons.  Sure, by all appearances they were good times.  But those times were not emotionally neutral.  It was not innocent fun.  There was a price, and it had to be paid daily.

Of course, without telekinetic powers, Tammy Larson had no real ability to control him.  Jimmy Jr. had attempted running away and acts of rebellion, large and small, on numerous occasions.  They all failed.  Or at least none of them really changed the situation.  Only two plans were really serious.  One time was close, but his dad was at home and he caught JJ carrying a large travel bag.  Jimmy Pesto Sr. drove his son to Tammy's and he joked to his son, "You two lovebirds have fun", before leaving them to it.  Tammy then unleashed her power on the poor, hapless, trapped Jimmy Jr.  Jimmy Jr. was telekinetically slapped in the face, hard.  Each slap became more soul devastating than the last.  But there was usually little violence, just the threat and fear of it.  Despite the Pesto's closeness to the Larsons, Tammy thought little of threatening to kill Andy and Ollie with her power.  She knew that hardly anyone would be able to stop her, much less do anything once she would commit such a heinous act.  This brotherly love kept Jimmy Jr. obedient and docile, especially when the drugs, underage boozing, and sexual depravity had worn thin.    

 

*****BBBBBBBB***************************************

"How can I dance in here?"  Jimmy Jr thinks to himself.  He had been a rat in a cage, and he still is, even now.  He kept on dancing anyway, since it was all the freedom he had left.

The best music for dancing is EDM; always has been and always will be JJ thought.  It kept him in the zone and kept his moves fresh and exciting.  Even more specifically, dubstep keeps Jimmy's feet moving.  The beats are always sick and the drops just mindbogglingly intense.  He couldn't get enough of the electronic noise that allowed him to forget.  Yet he remembers to take breaks.  There were granola bar snacks on a small black circular table, along with a black mini fridge which was like a nonalcoholic minibar.  The table and mini fridge are close by the door.

Jimmy Pesto Junior twirls, leaps, jumps, and spins with exuberant joy.  The current tune is exceptionally sweet.  The haunting lyric of "Make a move" is repeated over and over.  Nostalgia soon took over.  

Thoughts of Tina Belcher entered him and it flows in his dancing.  Tina Belcher didn't just turn him on, she turned him onto good music.  The one thing that kept Jimmy going was the one amazing passionate night they shared together, making love.  Jimmy Jr. and Tina Belcher gave themselves to each other.  It was the most beautiful, intense, and special thing either one of them had ever experienced.  The promise of more was there, until the latest bizarre turns of fate occurred. 

Sometimes life is cruel, but Jimmy Jr. realizes that he has to struggle and push onward that much harder.  Not just against the supernatural abomination that is Tammy, or the world, but the coward that Jimmy Jr. had been lately.  At least the bad Jimmy Jr. had been pushed aside.

Jimmy Jr. stops dancing and runs toward the door.  "Everything has been wrong!  Now all must be set right.  Tina has to be my girlfriend while Zeke and I should be wrestling."  He said aloud to himself.  He feels ridiculous, only because he isn't wearing his usual clothes, rather a white leather getup reminiscent of Elvis Presley. 

JJ runs to the horse stables.  Jimmy Jr. usually avoided this area, since it smelled bad.  It is beyond the pool and the dance studio.  The Larsons left much of their land natural and bare, full of native brush and a few trees.  There is a dirt filled fenced in area for horses riding around, and the area between is wild until the other end of the property was reached, where the house is.

The brave young man enters the shed.  Nobody is here at this moment, which is perfect.  

"Horse tranquilizers, horse tranquilizers...."  Jimmy said nervously.  Soon he saw a vial.  It contains Propofol, definitely enough to put down a horse.  But what about a rich sassy spoiled telekinetic? 

"Perfect!  The Michael Jackson killer.  O Michael Jackson, sweet prince, your death is not in vain!"  But this has to be injected, so he hunts for an empty unused needle.  Jimmy Jr. finds one and injects it with the incredible sedative. 

"But what if this isn't enough?  Oh no!"  JJ takes a breather.  "Wait no worries... I only need to buy time to get the hell out.  As for my brothers, my dad should worry about them, as much as I have."

As luck would have it, he finds another needle.  It is a self contained package of Ketamine, another strong sedative.

"Two needles!  Yes!!!!"  He says.

*****BBBBBBBB***************************************

Jimmy Junior enters Tammy's room.  It is late at night.  She is sound asleep, motionless as a mummy.  He approaches apprehensively, a needle in each hand.  This had to work.  There was no reason to have Propofol around, but the needle was unlabeled.  At least Ketamine was used recreationally by nasty druggies.  Vitamin K they call it.  He quickly approaches Tammy and injects propofol into her left arm without incident.  Tammy's breathing is normal.  He suddenly remembers that she can be a heavy sleeper.  He thought about why he didn't try anything sooner, except for the fact he slept heavy also, and at times he was in a stupor. 

Then he takes out the Ketamine and injects the liquid into Tammy's right arm.  It felt wrong ordinarily, but of course this was the right thing to do.  The only other option was outright overt murder.  That would surely not work in a spectacular fashion.  Soon both needles are empty and he tosses it aside casually.

Then Jimmy Jr. quickly changes clothes so that he wears his trademark normal clothes, including his vest.  He also grabs his personal effects and stuffs them in a large duffel.  Jimmy Jr. gets away on a borrowed scooter, clearing the Larsons gate.

"I'm free!"  Jimmy Jr. shouts in triumph to the empty street.

The good news is that Jimmy Pesto Jr. saw his dad's car not too far from their front door, so he was still there doing who knows what.  That bode well for going back to the pizzeria, and even going across the street from there.                     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not bad at all right? I'm trying to write differently and better. I don't like things too dialogue heavy. But more normal chapters with dialogue and content coming.
> 
> April 8 2016 edits- on a whim more Andy & Ollie added and editing fixes.


	8. Less Larson-y, More Mort!

 

                                              There they were, Mr. and Mrs. Larson, standing over their daughter, Tammy Larson.  In her room.  She had been unresponsive for about the last hour.  They had rushed into the room once Jimmy Pesto Senior had left their grand home.  Before leaving, he had looked for his son, Jimmy Pesto Jr. and was nowhere to be found.  Mrs. Larson moves to Tammy, trying to wake her from her drug induced state.

"Come on! Come to! At least you are alive, Tammy! Our daughter, our beautiful daughter!" Mrs. Larson said aloud. Mr. Larson took over shaking his daughter from his wife.  The moving and shaking did exactly nothing.  Tammy still has a pulse and is breathing.  Up and down.  Up and down.  Everyone's breathing is audible in the room; usually this is not so.  Loud music, conversations, and numerous other forms of entertainment could be heard booming out into the open downstairs.  Numerous fun and exciting happenings radiated energy from this very room.  But not now.

"Wait I have an idea. I'm going to the kitchen!" the man says.

"What are you doing?" She replies.

"It's simple. I'll make some kind of hot and spicy wakeup juice.  It may burn!  But it's worth it."

She grimaces then looks upon her comatose daughter.  "Not a bad idea.  Go.  I'll stay here."  Mr. Larson leaves.

Mrs. Larson looks away, wondering why she allowed her hedonism to go too far.  Way too far.  The lifestyle was not supposed to include a lack of parenting, she thought with a worry.  Then she takes a moment to look at her daughter, who had sullen eyes like death under the shut pupils.  "Oh what have we been doing!?  This is all wrong, so wrong.  Many months ago your father and I went to a party.  Back then I was taking necessary painkillers for my joint pains, since nothing else worked.  We did more pills- you know for fun- we even forgot what they were!  Your father and I also tried blow.  One long line for each of us. That's how this all started. We have all since descended into this... **this**....... _madness_....." Soon she collapses into her daughter's bed and sobs.  Tears gush out onto the bed.  Her eyes turn red.  Eyeliner and mascara smears, turning into a mess.  Mrs. Larson's mouth blubbers into a downward expression, wavering. 

Soon the sound of running and movement became apparent.  Mr. Larson came back with a glass full of a light yellow liquid.

Mr. Larson looked at Tammy and says, "Prepare to be bright-eyed and bushy-tailed!"  Tammy's mother composes herself long enough to open her daughter's mouth.  He pours the liquid in Tammy's mouth, and it went down the hatch.  Exactly nothing happens.  No waking up.  No reaction.  No choking.  Nevertheless, she still breathes. 

"Gee, what a success honey."  Mrs. Larson was not amused. 

"Ha ha." 

"She may wake up with a burning sensation in her mouth." 

"Oh well." 

Neither parent was their normal self.  He looks downward, shifting his feet.  Her knees buckle and her hands shake with nervous energy.  After both appear to be waiting a moment looking at nothing in particular, they walk out of Tammy Larson's room. 

*****BBBBBBBB*************************************

_**SEVERAL HOURS EARLIER** _

                            Jimmy Pesto Jr. had made it to relative safety, though he had barely thought out where to go.  He so desperately wanted to see Tina, but even then going to Bob's Burgers was way too obvious.  The route he took was winding and later involved the side streets and alleys.  Soon after turning and riding down a few familiar intersections, he had made it to his destination.  The back door to Mort's.  Almost literally Death's door, or just adjacent to it.  The best part was it was next to Tina's place.  More than an hour ago JJ placed a desperate call to his old friend Zeke, and two texts trying to summarize his situation without saying too much.  JJ definitely said he is broken up with Tammy Larson and he is in extreme danger from the psycho.  No reply. 

Jimmy Jr. knocks frantically.  

"Uh.... Mr. Mort sir.  It's Jimmy Pesto Jr.  I am in huge unbelievable trouble and I have absolutely _nowhere_ else to go.  Open the door!  Please let me in!" 

Mort opens the back, surprised by this unusual visitor.  "Uhm er hello you... you woke me Jimmy Jr.  What seems to be the trouble?"

Jimmy Jr. sounds frantic with rushed words.  "It's Tammy Larson.  I'll tell you later but it sounds crazy.  I might be able to go next door but now is not a good time."

"Back..... home?"

" **NO!** "  JJ exclaims.  He points.  "Belchers." 

"Ah, trouble at home I see.  Well as far as I can tell you have never been a naughty one.  So I will let you in.  It's a lonely life, being a mortician anyway."  Accepting the welcome, JJ enters, and brings in the bike too.  Nothing is left to chance. 

Jimmy Pesto Jr. tells Mort the more believable and accessible parts of his story.  Mort nods and listens dotingly with careful attention. 

... "So I can't take it anymore.  I don't want to have anything to do with the Larsons, or my dad.  He is on their side now.  Jim Senior doesn't give a fuck about my brothers, Andy and Ollie."  

"Well that is a terrible shame.  But that is all too common nowadays.  There isn't too much I can do though Jimmy Jr.  I don't know the Larsons well, despite the fact they are Jewish like me.  We do not see eye to eye on.... well............ anything really." 

"That's good.  Then I came to the right place."

"Indeed." 

Soon Mort and JJ leave the mortuary and enter his home, and Mort spins his yarn about life, random thoughts, and the current news of the day.  But once Mort mentions the mayor, JJ says something.

"I do not like the mayor, Pei Dung.  He seems creepy and weird to me." 

"He is." 

"But I'm just... me.  I don't care about this stuff."

"JJ, this is going to be _your_ future in just a few years!  Pay attention!"

"Sure." 

"I have heard whispers, rumors, heck there are entire conspiracy theories.  Not just from the likes of Teddy."  JJ chuckles at the mention of Teddy's name.  "But from rational, down to earth, real people who don't tell tall tales." 

"Go on." 

"There is more going on at that man's estate than meets the eye.  He is more than an austere, professional hard worker who relaxes by writing _haikus_ by his **koi pond**!" 

"So what is he?"

"A slimy no good demagogue.  Such men mean for people like me to suffer.  Not just me, so many of us, Jimmy." 

Jimmy Jr. nods.  "True."

Mort continues and makes the young man feel at home.


End file.
